Turning Full Circle
by GothicKitten91
Summary: Jasmine's mother had gone back in time. When she leaves Jasmine is entrusted to a Squib women to be raised in the muggle world. Jasmine feels abandoned. 6th year Transfer student Jasmine will meet her mom for the first time since she was 4yrs old.
1. Chapter 1

_"I love you my princess" my Mom smiled, with tears silently spilling down her flawless pale cheeks. I was four years old and couldn't understand why my Mom was crying. Mom's long curly hair cascaded down her back and her amber eyes were blood shoot as cried._

_I lay there in my big, cosey bed as she pressed a kiss to my pale forehead, smiling sleepily, I asked her in a small voice "Mommy, why are you crying" Mom, just hugged me closer. I didn't understand, so I cried too._

_Mom wiped away my tears, smiling she repeated the same words, "I love you my princess," and pecking my forehead. She whispered the last words as she left the room, I guess she didn't want me to hear them. "I'll miss you my little princess, remember me..." _

"Mommy? Mommy? Where are you going?" I cried out, as I stumbled out of bed and ran down the hall. I just caught a glimpse of her mink cloak as she closed the front door. Tripping down the stairs, as I raced across the entrance hall, throwing open the door. The Cab Driver just pulling away. "Mommy? Mommy wait, please don't go..." My tiny hands beat against the stone banisters cutting my fragile skin. Blood splattered on the cold white snow. "Mommy..." I cried. My long black hair whipped around me.

I wake, my heart beating. "Mommy?" I call out, my body surrounded by cold sweat. Just a dream, another nightmare. My mother left me so many years ago. Aunt Theo never talked about her, or what happened. she just said it wasn't my fault. But I think it was, why else would she have left. I was four years old and my mother left.

I barely remember her, my mother. I remember only bits and pieces. But now I'm not so sure if they are real or just something my mind made up. Beautiful curly brown hair and eyes so perfect they were a sort of amber with flecks of gold. Her voice so soft... but most of all I remember how she made me feel... when she left, all those years ago. If I saw her now I don't think I'd ever forgive her. She left me, and I don't think she even cared. It's been twelve years. Twelve long years, and mother never wrote. Never called. Never cared...

I look to my alarm clock the time glowing red in the pitch black room. It's almost seven in the morning. I turn the alarm off and get out of bed. A big stretch as I yawn and pad over to the curtain opening it and letting the horribly bright rays of light shine into the room. Grabbing my clothes I make my way across the room, and down the to the bathroom, turning the shower on. I remove my nightdress and stand under the warm water. Letting the water wash over me, cleaning my body. I bend down and pick up the hair conditioner and squeeze a little into my hand. The beautiful smell of Lotus Flower and Orchid tingling my senses as I wash my long hair. Not once in my life has my hair been cut, and now past my waist. On today's agenda I'm getting my first haircut... Uncle John wouldn't be happy, but I don't care. The new school year is fast approaching and I want to look my best. Dressed in a pair of skinny faded blue jeans and a soft green top, I head down stairs to have breakfast.

Aunt Theodora sits at the table with a muggle news paper, _The Advertiser_, and two wizarding prints, The _Quibbler _and_ Daily Prophet_. I walk over to the kitchen bench and placing some bread in the toaster. Getting the jam and butter out of the fridge, my toast pops and I finish preparing my breakfast by pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Hair cut?" I ask Aunt Theo, she smiles looking up from her papers. She gets up pouting herself more coffee.

"What would John have said?" She asks in mock scolder. "How short do you want it?"

"Um... Middle of my back?"

She nods, "Alright then. You coming to the library with me today?"

My bright blue eyes light up, and I start to eat a little faster. Aunt Theo accepts this as my answer and returns to her coffee and newsprint. Just a normal day in the Rosier family.

I yawn still tired. Nightmares make sleeping difficult. The familiar sound of an owl at the window startles me awake. I open the window, only to have the owl drop the letter in my hand and fly off.

_Miss J Rosier  
>Third Floor, Second Bedroom on the Right<br>13 Oswald Road  
>Blackford<br>Edinburgh _

I flip the envelope over and look to the seal. I feel the rise of excitement pulse through my veins and a squeal of delight escapes my lips, causing Aunt Theo to look up from the article she was currently reading. "It's here, It's here." I jump up and down, my sleepiness gone. I carefully open the envelope and read it, trying to contain myself.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmistress:  
>Minerva McGonagall<em>  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class)<em>

_Dear Miss Rosier,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your transfer has been accepted, form London Magic Academy for Girls.  
>The subjects you've elected, and have been accepted into are as follows. Advanced Charms; Advanced Potions; Advanced Transfiguration; Care of Magical Creatures; Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology<br>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _  
><em>Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick  
>Deputy Headmaster<em>

I move to the next page, placing it on top of the first and continue to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
><em>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM_  
><em>Sixth-year students will require:<em>  
><em>2 sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>_  
>1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>1 winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Advanced Potion-Makingby Libatius Borage_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
><em>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_Recommended books_

_These are not required but are highly recommended: _

_Encyclopedia of Toadstools_

_Ingredient Encyclopedia_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_

_Curses and Counter-Curses by Vindictus Viridian _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>

_1 set brass scales_

_1 set Earmuffs (muffling, for Herbology)_

_Students second years and above are permitted to bring a broomstick._

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

I do hope you'll review my work, its good to know what you all think. I may listen to suggestions but please note that the story is already written in my head and will take a mere few days to type it out, provided I don't change my mind on the plot. Please read and bear with me, as I take you on a journey with these most beloved characters.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Theodora Rosier, watched as her niece bounced up and down so full of joy. Since she'd received her letter she'd been so happy. Theo felt pride surge through her. The two had been shopping and Jasmine was packed and ready for school. The pair got off the train from Edinburgh Waverley railway station, at Hogsmeade. After contacting Minerva, Theo had arranged to meet with her the day before term. Standing a elegant grey robes, was Minerva McGollagal, beside a carriage pulled by Thestrals.

"Oh Minerva, you haven't aged a day." Theo said hugging him tight.

"Theodora, you look wonderful my dear." She turned her attention to Jasmine, and she looked to her with awe. "Miss Jasmine Rosier, you have grown. I remember when you were just a... Sorry I'm ahead of myself it seems. Come, lets head back to the castle. It's getting late."

The trip to the castle barely lasted more then five minutes. Once the group landed a large man with a bushy black beard came over and unloaded the carriage, before tending to the Thestrals. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Rosier. If you'd like to please follow Hagrid he'll show you to the room you'll be sleeping in tonight." Jasmine waits for Hagrid to finish with the Thestrals, as Minerva and Theo make their way up stairs to the Headmistress's Office.

"She certainly has grown into a beautiful young lady, she looks so much like him."

"Is it true, he died?" Minerva nods, her lips pursed, like someone wanting to say more but is unable. "and her mother?"

"She has yet to leave. It wont be long now" Theo's turn to nod. "Jasmine will be fine. We had to keep her from study here when her mother was a student. Now it's safe for her. Neither shall suspect a thing."

"So tell me about young Jasmine."

"Top of her class as expected with parents like hers. Prefect. Sweet caring girl, who is very guarded with others. She trusts so few, but is very loyal to those she trusts. Extremely brave and very, very cunning... She'll be hard to hat that's for sure."

"She took to muggle life okay?"

"As well as could be expected. I don't belong in this world... But young Jasmine does. She took to both worlds and learning to balance them marvelously. But it hasn't always been this perfect. When her mother left, she got so upset broke every window in the house that night as she slept screaming. Nightmares and magic children are not fun, I can assure you... She stopped talking. Didn't utter a word for two whole years. John finally managed to get her talking. They used to sing together, her and my John. That war took to many innocent lives..."

The ladies spent a long time chatting before meeting with Jasmine, who had spent the rest of the afternoon helping Hagrid to feed various creatures. The group made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. A somewhat chatty Jasmine talking all about her old school and listening to the teachers talk about Hogwarts.

Theo slept with Jasmine in a lovely room on the fourth floor. The two went to bed early, so Theo could go home on the first train the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day was filled with a lot of fuss as the staff finished preparations for the new school year. Jasmine saw Theo off at Hogsmeade and then returned to the castle. After being told to change into plain robes and doing so. Jasmine went skipping down the halls looking around it wasn't long before she found the library and settled in to do some reading. Somewhat disappointed the library was smaller then the one at her old school.<p>

Lost deep in her book she hardly noticed the man who had entered, bustling about searching for the book he wanted. Spotting the girl at the table he asked her what book she was reading. "A truly fascinating book called..." Reads off the spine, "Men Who Love Dragons Too Much." The man looks disheartened and continues his search. Jasmine returns to her book shaking her head.

Hours past and Jasmine continued to read. Her tummy grumbled at lunch time but she took no notice. Skipping lunch so absorbed in the wondrous world of books. Finishing her eighth book Jasmine returns it to it's place and goes to another shelf. This one fiction novels so she skips it and moves to the next shelf. Her hand grabbed randomly for a book and she returns to the table with, "Wandless Magic for Beginners." A smile creeps across her lips as she indulges herself with the delights of knowledge.

The light soon started to fade and the torches lit. a rumbling noise came from down stairs, causing Jasmine to look about. Her tummy growled again and she noticed the aching feeling of hunger. Closing the book but remembering the page number Jasmine headed down stairs to the Great Hall, only to meet a group of first years in the Entrance Hall. Standing in the hall, she bit her lip and thumbed a silver locket around her neck. The locket played a soothing song that only she could hear.

After awhile a short older man introduced himself, standing on the stairs to give him height. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Ravenclaw House. In a moment we will walk through those doors," he indicated the doors to the Great Hall. "And we'll make our way quietly to the front, then each of you in turn will be called to place the Sorting Hat on your head. The Hat shall call out an name and you'll sit with you your House. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin." A long pause as the students talked amung themselves about the houses. Then Flitwick cleared his throat. "Follow me." He lead the students into the hall and gasps were herd all around.

The first years all sorted into their houses and last came Jasmine's turn. Now slightly nervouis she thumbed the necklace so it played the soothing song and marched up to the chair, sitting down. The Sorting Hat placed on her head and she wondered quietly to herself if the hat might have lice and weather she should treat her hair just in case. The Hat came to life and some what insulted started to speak to her in her mind. **"**__**No young lady, I do not have lice... Now lets see... You're older then most I Hat, but we'll find your place. A lot of pain? Distrust in a lot of people and a lot of Self-Preservation because of this... Great Leadership and very resourceful... Great courage in times of danger. Loyalty to those who are worthy and a lot of Intelligence. A thriving for knowledge, very creative... Now where to put you? Where do you belong?"**__

The Hall had been silent as the Hat took a very long time in Jasmine's head. Whispered conversations about the girl broke out. Still the Hat took its time, shuffling through memories trying to find the right House.

_"_**You're a very hard one to hat, Miss Rosier... I think... Let you help bring unity to the castle..."**__

The Professors each broke out into chatter about the young girl. Jasmine bit her lip the sensation of her mind being sorted through made her feel a little unwell and she feel her privacy had been violated but uttered no word. She sat hoping the hat would hurry up, everyone was staring at her and talking about her and why did he feel the need to tell her about who she is?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

So the Sorting Hat speaking in her mind is Bold and Italic to set it out from the rest of the story.**  
><strong>

Okay so a cliffhanger, sorry... I'm really struggling to thing of which house she should be in. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. What do you think?

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.

**Dedications  
><strong>

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, Lilly (madbrat). So thank you. Also thanks to those who have put up story alerts and even favoriting this story, it lets me know just how much you are enjoying reading it.

**_Lilly (madbrat) :_**_ thank you for pointing out my mistake not I'm not annoyed by this but when i went to find the section you told me about i was unable to see it. maybe you could message me the passage highlighting the error?_


	3. Chapter 3

The Sorting Hat sat upon Jasmine Rosier's straight streaked red and black haired head. The room in whispers about how long the hat was taking to make a decision.

_"**Very hard... You have to be so well balanced with the houses... Best be... Yes.."**_The Sorting Hat speaking only to Jasmine for a moment then out aloud he shouted for the whole room. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table was filled with cheers, and the other houses clapped along.

Jasmine walked along the table looking for a free seat, and found one next to red haired girl with beautiful brown eyes. She wore a Prefect badge and the Quidditch Captain Badge. Beside her was a girl who oddly familiar had beautiful brown hair but she had her eyes closed, half asleep. The Head Girl badge worn proudly on her robes.

Minerva stood up and prepared to give the start of year speech. The whole hall filled with silence. "Welcome to Hogwarts, and of course welcome back. As you can all see the school has been rebuilt since the war, that took place last year. I'd like for us to have a moments silence as we remember those who have fallen." Everyone remained silent for a few minutes, and some of the older students found it hard not to cry. The brown haired girl had tears spilling over her pale cheeks. "This year will be difficult for us all, with so many lives lost, yet we must move on. For anyone wishing to speak to a councilor, please ask Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, found on the first floor. I'd like to welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn back as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, Also a warm welcome to Professor Arthur Weasley, our new Muggle Studies Professor." Both the red and brown haired girls look up to the Head Table searching for someone now. "Also, I'd like to remind students the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." With a wave of her hands the tables are filled with food. "Enjoy your meal."

Looking about Jasmine taking in the appearance of the many students around the room. A cute blonde haired boy at the Slytherin table has a smirk on his face as he talks to a few classmates. The red haired girl beside her smiles and says, "That's Draco Malfoy... He's a returning student, seventh year. He was a spy for the light during the war." Jasmine blinks turning her attention to the girl. "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. You're.." A slight pause. "Jasmine Rosier?"

"Yeah... I just transferred from London Magic Academy for Girls. It's my first time at a co-ed school..." Jasmine replies biting her lip, before looking to the large amount of food on the table. Filling her plate with mostly pasta Jasmine looks to Ginny. "Are you a Sixth year too?"

"No, I'm a Seventh year, same with 'Mione." the brown haired girl looks up from an open book in her lap, and smiles. Noticing the food on the table she serves herself a plate of spaghetti.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger... Head Girl..." She turns back to her book.

"So.. What's it like here? Study wise?"

Ginny smiles answering, "We'll the teachers are fair. We had one teacher last year who wasn't... But he died in the war. What subjects you taking?"

Thinking a moment before listing them off. "Advanced Charms; Advanced Potions; Advanced Transfiguration; Care of Magical Creatures; Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. I'm not sure what I'd like to do when I finish school. So I want to be prepared."

"You're taking on a lot. You have the same study load as 'Mione. You'll find her very helpful, she can tell you all the books you'll need for references and stuff." Ginny looks up at the table again searching it. Elbowing Hermione she speaks to her, "I'm sure we heard wrong.. I don't see him. Please let us be wrong."

"See who?" Jasmine asks confused.

"My father was listed as the Muggle Studies Professor... Only he never told me. I'm sure it's a mistake."

The girls eat in silence after that, until it's time to head to the common room. Jasmine follows Ginny, who is following Hermione, a large group of first years follow behind us. Hermione gives a small tour of the school as we head to the seventh floor.

"Always pay attention to the staircases, they like to change. If you get lost at any time ask the portraits, most will help you." we come to a stop in front of a portrait of rather large lady, dressed in pink and trying to smash a glass with her high pitched singing. "This portrait leads into our common room. You must give the password to our lovely guardian. The current password is in honer of the fallen, who fought last year in the war. If you forget the password please wait patiently out here for someone to rescue you. In memory of a brave man, who was a well known and loved Gryffindor, the password is 'Fred Weasley'." The portrait swung open. "If you'd like to know more about him, please ask. Now, your belongs are up in your dorms. Boy's on the Left, Girl's the Right. I encourage you all to keep an eye on the bulletin board and please note, curfew is between 6am and 10pm. Any students wondering around after curfew, expect to loose house points and receive detentions. Any questions?" No one said anything, so Hermione left heading off back the way we came. Jasmine goes upstairs to find her room and unpack.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

So the Sorting Hat speaking in her mind is Bold and Italic to set it out from the rest of the story.**  
><strong>

So what do you think of her house? I was going to put her in Slytherin but then didn't know how to link any of the characters together.

**Disclamer**

I Do Not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plots in the books/movies.


End file.
